Fast and Criminal
by SpiderFlash
Summary: Choose my next story 1 winner!
1. Chapter 1

Fast and Criminal Part 1

This is a story combining Fast and Furious and Criminal Minds characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 1

(Monday 7/7/17 8:30 a.m.)

It had been two years since Brian O' Connor and his old crew took down Deckard Shaw. He decided to rejoin the F.B.I. and move his wife and his two kids to Quantico, Virginia. After about a year he became a profiler and soon lost contact with everyone in L.A.

He had done everything to keep his old life from the people he now considered family. It worked too. Until today. He walked into the briefing room and sat down. "We got a doozie today." Penelope Garcia said as she walked in and started to present the case. But as soon as he saw the first victim he blocked out everything else. He knew the body that was on the screen. The history between them was long and at times complicated.

"You okay man?" Derek Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Brian replied, but he wasn't. Up on the screen was a picture of Dom's body, covered in blood.

(End segment. 9:45 a.m.)

"Are you sure it's him?" Dom's sister Mia, who was also Brian's wife, asked.

"Yeah. It's him." Brian answered quietly so no one on the plane would hear him.

"How'd he die?"

"Two shots in the chest and his neck was snapped."

"Is Shaw back?"

"It's possible. There were two other victims that had nothing to do with us."

"Are we safe here?"

"No. I'll call Hobbes and get you guys somewhere safer. If this is Shaw we cannot underestimate him."

"Have you talked to the others?"

"No. I'm gonna get in touch with them after we touchdown."

"Baby, I know you love this job but I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"When you find this son of a bitch, look him in the eyes before you kill him."

"I was already planning on it." Brian said as he hung up the phone.

(End segment. 10:30 a.m.)

"Who's Shaw?" Spencer Reid asked Brian as the two of them were on their way to the F.B.I. headquarters in L.A.

"Excuse me?" Brian replied.

"I heard you on the plane talking to someone about Shaw. Is it related to the case?"

"Leave this one alone Reid."

"You know I can't do that Brian."

"You're gonna have to."

"Are you hiding something?"

"Reid."

"I'm going to have to tell Hotchner if you don't tell me."

"Ok. This case is a little personal for me that's it. Shaw is an old friend of mine."

"You didn't have to come if that's the issue."

"No. I had to."

"Don't do anything reckless."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Ok." Reid said as he started to stare out of the car window. "We missed the turn." He pointed out.

"I know shortcut. Remember I used to work out here?" Brian said.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey Spence."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Brian said as he bashed Reid's head against the dashboard, knocking him out.

(End segment. 12:00 p.m.)

Brian had pulled up to Dom's house knowing that's where Letty would be. He threw Reid over his shoulder and started to walk up the porch stairs. Hearing heavy footsteps, Letty Ortiz threw open the front door holding a loaded Mac. Letty lowered the gun and tears filled her eyes as Brian came in and set Reid on the couch. "What're you doing here?" Letty asked as she gave him a tight hug.

"I got Dom's case." He said as they went outside with a couple of beers and sat down on the porch steps.

"It was Shaw wasn't it?"

"We don't know for sure. Two other victims with the same signature." Brian said as he handed her the case file. "We will get whoever did this. Tell Tej and Roman I'm back in town. I'll be in touch." Brian said as he retrieved Reid and left.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Fast and Criminal Part 2

This is a story combining Fast and Furious and Criminal Minds characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 2

(Monday 7/7/17 12:45 p.m.)

"You guys get lost?" Emily Prentiss asked Reid and Brian as they walked into room where everything was set up.

"We took a few wrong turns." Brian replied as he nodded his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jennifer Jareu asked Reid when she saw that his forehead was bleeding.

"We uh... hit a speed bump." He answered as he wiped some blood off his forehead.

"Go get cleaned up." Aaron Hotchner told him. Reid nodded and went to the bathroom. "Garcia said that she was close to getting somewhere with the case. Call her and see where she's at." He told Brian. Brian nodded and walked out to call her.

"I'm sorry." Garcia immediately said as she answered the phone.

"Is everything ok? Brian asked her.

"I did some digging into Dominic Toretto. I know Brian."

"Have you told anybody else?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Look, you can't tell anyone else."

"Will you?"

"I don't know. Hotch said you had evidence?"

"I do. Deckard Shaw escaped from prison two days before the first victim was murdered." She replied.

(End segment. 1:30 p.m.)

"What'd she have?" David Rossi asked Brian as Brian walked back into the room.

"Deckard Shaw, a known enemy of Dominic Toretto escaped maximum security prison two days before the first victim was found." Brian replied as he sat down.

"Brian." Hotch said as though he was sorry for something.

"Yeah?"

"We know about everything." He said as Brian looked at Reid. Reid looked away and developed an interest in the bottom of his shoes.

"Listen, I wanted to be done with that life." Brian explained with an apologetic tone.

"We understand kid. What can you tell us about Shaw?" Rossi replied understandingly.

"I didn't want to think about this, but he's probably not working alone."

"Who would he be working with?"

"His brother, Owen Shaw."

"Prentiss, have Garcia find everything she can on the Shaw brothers." He told Prentiss. Prentiss nodded and left the room. "The rest of your friends that helped take down Shaw. Where are they?" He asked Brian.

"They're actually here in L.A." Brian answered.

"Bring them here." Hotch said.

(End segment. 3:30 p.m.)

"My man!" Roman Pearce yelled as Brian pulled up to the house.

"It's good to see you." Brian smiled as he gave Roman a hug on the front porch.

"You forgot how to use a phone?" Roman joked as they went inside. Tej Parker didn't notice Brian come in because he had his face buried in his computer.

"Find out anything new?" Letty asked as she walked into the living room from the kitchen and handed Brian and Roman each a beer.

"Yep." Brian said as they all sat down.

"Good or bad?" Tej asked as he smiled and gave Brian a hug.

"Both. We're still not 100% sure if it was Shaw, he did escape from prison two days before the first victim was found."

"Well, I can't find any trace of him."

"I know someone who can help. C'mon."

"Where we going?"

"To meet some friends of mine." Brian said as they all got up and walked towards his car.

(End segment. 5:00 p.m.)

Tej had set up his computer and was already working with Garcia while the others were discussing the case in a conference room. "If this is Shaw we won't find him easily." Brian said.

"So how would we go about finding him?" Prentiss asked.

"We don't. To be honest he's probably already found us."

"I'll order a security detail." Hotchner said.

"Hell no homie. I ain't about to be followed by a bunch of feds." Roman said.

"He's right. That'll just put more lives at risk." Letty pointed out.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Morgan asked.

"Exactly what we did last time." Brian said

"Umm. Do you remember what happened last time?" Roman asked as if Brian had gone crazy.

"He's not gonna go down any other way."

"He's got a point." Letty said agreeingly.

"What will you guys need?" Hotchner asked.

"Are you serious?" Brian asked surprised as Hotchner nodded.

"Guns, cars, money, and bitches." Roman said excitedly with a huge smile on his face.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Fast and Criminal Part 3

This is a story combining Fast and Furious and Criminal Minds characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 3

(Tuesday 7/8/17 8:00 a.m.)

Letty, Roman, and Brian were in the basement garage putting personal touches to the cars they had been given. Roman was busy adding leather seats to a 1970 Ford Anvil Mustang. Brian wiped a bead sweat off his eyebrow as he added nitrous boosters to a 1970 Ford Escort. Letty tucked a grease soaked rag in her pocket as she closed the hood to a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. "Where are we at with Shaw?" Letty asked as she walked over to Brian.

"They figured out why he's back." Brian answered.

"Why's that?"

"His brother died two weeks before he escaped."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"He died from injuries we gave him."

"You gotta be kidding me. That was over two years ago."

"We fucked him pretty badly."

"Brian, Letty, Roman. There's someone here who says he knows you." Morgan's voice said over a loudspeaker.

(End segment. 9:30 a.m.)

"I never thought I'd be glad to see your big ass forehead again." Luke Hobbs told Roman as Roman, Letty, and Brian walked into the meeting room.

"How's Mia?" Brian asked him.

"Safe. I made sure of it personally."

"What're you doing here?" Letty asked Hobbs.

"I'm leading a joint task force to catch this son of a bitch." He replied.

"So it was Shaw?"

"We don't know for sure." Hotch interrupted.

"Actually my team confirmed it this morning." Hobbs countered.

"How?" Reid asked.

"DNA. Took 4 days to crack. Have you located him yet?"

"No. Brian thinks he's somewhere here in L.A. and already knows we're onto him."

"He's probably right. You guys got wheels?" Hobbs asked Brian, Letty, and Roman.

"You already know. We just finished with them." Roman answered.

"Good. We'll need more than the three of you unfortunately."

"Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, you'll ride with them. Will that do?" Hotch asked Hobbs.

"With me and him as the calvary. He said pointing to Rossi.

"Let's do this Rossi replied.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Fast and Criminal Part 4

This is a story combining Fast and Furious and Criminal Minds characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 4

(Final Chapter coming tomorrow :) let me know what you guys think. Should I make Choose my next story a regular thing?)

(Tuesday 7/8/17 11:00 a.m.)

Hobbs pulled into the garage with a monstrous armored ambulance as Letty smiled to herself. Hobbs parked the beast and walked over to Letty, Brian, Roman, Prentiss, Reid, Morgan, and Rossi who were gathered in a group next to Brian's car. When Hobbs saw that Letty was smiling he cracked a small smile as well. "What the hell is that?" Roman asked.

"That's the Calvary." Hobbs replied.

"So what's the plan?" Morgan asked.

"You guys split into teams yet?"

"Yeah. It's me and Roman, Letty and Prentiss, Brian and Reid."

"Good. Let's get the straps." Hobbs said as he, Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan went to go get the guns.

"You sure about this?" Letty asked Brian as he pulled out a small knife from his pocket. Brian nodded and walked over to the Calvary. He cut a large gash in each tire. And did the same to all the other cars in the garage. He then called Tej as he, Roman, and Letty got into their cars.

"Shut it down Tej." He said when Tej picked up the phone.

"Are you 100% sure about this? They're just trying to help." Tej replied.

"This is our fight. Not theirs." Brian said as they drove out of the garage and Tej put the building on lockdown.

(End segment. 12:30 p.m.)

"What the hell is going on? Hotchner asked as he and Hobbs burst into the tech room.

"I hit a wrong button." Tej answered as he turned his chair around and slid his phone back in his pocket. Hotch looked at the screen and noticed three dots moving through a computerized map of L.A. He immediately knew what was going. Tej saw the realization on his face and tried to reason with him. "I tried telling him."

"Open it up." Hotch demanded.

"I can't. It's locked down for two hours. Tej replied as Hobbs pulled out his phone and walked out of the room. Once he was a few doors down he dialed Brian's number.

"China." Hobbs said when Brian answered the phone.

"What?" Brian answered, confused.

"Mia. She's in China. Look O'Connor I'm not stupid. As soon as your done with Shaw get the hell out of the states."

"You knew all along."

"I want that son of a bitch dead just as bad." Hobbs said smiling as he heard the sounds of a car crash from Brian's end of the phone.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Fast and Criminal Part 5

This is a story combining Fast and Furious and Criminal Minds characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Final Chapter

(Tuesday 7/8/17 12:45 p.m.)

Brian woke up tied to chair and immediately was greeted by a musky, moldy scent. He bit down on the gag in his mouth and struggled against the chains. He noticed Shaw and another man he didn't recognize standing in the corner next to table that had various items scattered across it. "You know Mr. O'Connor, I never was a fan of torture too much until Jack here, showed me the true enjoyabilty of it." Shaw said as he grabbed a wrench off the table and walked over to Brian. "Why don't you introduce yourself Jack. Let him know the name of the other man who will take his life."

"My name is Jack Foyet." He said as he grabbed a pail of water and a towel off the table and walked over to Brian. "Many years ago, Aaron Hotchner murdered my father. So after we kill you, your team, your wife, your son, they're next." He said as he pushed the chair backwards onto the floor. He took the gag out of Brian's mouth and placed the towel over his face. Then he took the pail of water and slowly poured it over Brian's face. Brian choked on the water as thoughts of his family flashed through his mind. Shaw picked up the chair and smacked in the face with the wrench. A couple of Brian's teeth flew out and his mouth filled with blood. He then swung the wrench over his head and brought it down hard on Brian's left knee cap.

"You swing like a bitch." Brian said as he spit blood in Shaw's face. Shaw wiped the blood off his face and started hammering Brain's head with the wrench. The first blow cracked his skull. The second blow went all the way down to his brain. He pushed the chair over and stomped on Brian's chest until one of his rib bones pierced his lung. Jack handed a can of gasoline to Shaw, who poured it all over Brian. The both of them then covered the entire warehouse floor in gasoline. Before they left Jack walked over to Brian's body and took his wallet out of his pocket. As Shaw had his back turned towards Jack, Jack pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot Shaw in the back of the head.

"Sorry. This is my fight." He said as he left the building and threw a lighter on the floor.


End file.
